The Sound of a Violin
by trulyLA
Summary: Random encounters between Draco and Roxanne turn romantic.
1. Friendship, Sort of?

**For the 'Odd Couple' challenge on HPFC. Enjoy!**

Draco arrived at Hogwarts early on a Saturday morning. The Headmistress had requested a conference with Draco and Scorpius. Apparently, the divorce between him and Astoria was affecting Scorpius's studies.

As Draco was storming down an empty corridor, he heard an unfamiliar sound. He turned a corner and found a girl in a courtyard. She had red hair, freckles, and—_not __pale __skin? __Nevertheless, __it __must __be __a __Weasley._ He was about to say something when he noticed an oddly shaped brown object in her hand. She looked up and found him staring.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she put the brown object down.

"What's that?"

"A violin," she replied. "You're Scorpius's father, aren't you?"

He sneered slightly at being so informally acknowledged. "You're a Weasley, aren't you?"

"Roxanne Weasley, Head Girl, Ravenclaw, Quidditch Captain and Seeker," she extended her hand to him.

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Scorpius's father," he took her small hand in his large one. "What is a violin?"

"It makes music, listen," she told him before she played her favorite song.

"It's an extraordinary sound, but I must get to McGonagall's office."

"If there's something the matter with Scorpius, know that he is the kindest First Year here," she called after him.

* * *

><p>Scorpius walked down the aisle with the other kids in his year; it was his graduation day and he was graduating at the top of his class. When his name was called, Draco was the proudest parent in the whole audience. The reception ceremony was grand and food was everywhere. The Great Hall was filled to the brim with decorations.<p>

Draco sat in the corner of the Slytherin table and observed his surroundings. He saw a clan of redheads standing around a boy and a girl. _Haven__'__t __seen __them __in __over __twenty __years,_ he thought. Then he saw her, Roxanne Weasley (_okay, __maybe __seven __years_). She had her waist length red hair straightened with lots of purple highlights and she was wearing a very flattering and vibrant purple dress. He found himself drooling over her.

_What __am __I __doing, __checking __her __out?_ he asked himself. _She__'__s __probably __not __even __twenty __yet._

Before he could think about it anymore, she was in front of him.

"Hello," she said in a dreamy voice, akin to Luna Lovegood's. "You looked lonely. Where is Scorpius?"

"With friends. Hello," he replied whilst trying not to look at her. He only succeeded in looking at her more.

"Stop drooling," she said to him before she sat down.

"I-I wasn't drooling," he insisted.

"Whatever you say," she smiled. "I came over to invite you, Scorpius and your wife to the Burrow. We're having a party."

"Scorpius and I will attend, I have no wife."

Unconsciously, Roxanne smiled at the thought of him being single. She stood up, "I'll have my violin. Well, see you later."

As she walked away, Draco decided something: he has nothing to lose if he asks her out.

**I chose to make it a two-shot simply because I do not feel like typing the rest ATM. I'll update this later tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Definitely More Than Friendship

**So, I promised to have this up yesterday, but you'll forgive me riiiiight? Today marks the start of Winter Break so as celebration I am posting the second and final part of The Sound of a Violin! Espoir vous l'aimez!**

The Burrow was buzzing with life when Draco and Scorpius arrived. Immediately, Scorpius want to hang out with Albus and Hugo, whom he became close with during school. Draco walked in slowly and was instantly greeted by happy faces.

"Mr. Malfoy! Welcome!" Rose Weasley said as she passed. "Roxanne said she invited you; she's in the kitchen."

With not another word, he made his way to the kitchen to find Roxanne playing her violin with an attractive male sitting at the table.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy," she said when she saw him, stopping the song she was playing.

"You are?" he asked, not acknowledging Roxanne.

"Lorcan Scamander, sir. You might know Luna, she's my mum."

Lorcan got up from the table, "Well, bye, Roxanne. Lysander and I are leaving tomorrow to travel the world, we won't be back until October."

"Bye!" she said as she hugged him.

"Is there any alcohol here?" Draco asked as soon as they were alone. Roxanne pulled out the Firewhiskey and poured two generous glassfuls.

"Here."

After she downed her glass she walked over to the door and turned back to Draco. "I'm 24, you know."

She then left the house, walked into the garden and Draco watched as she picked some plant. She put a charm on it and gave it to James Potter. Draco's curiosity was spiked until he saw Potter's son put the plant above the back doorway. When Roxanne came back inside, she came in the front door.

"I thought mistletoe was for Christmas only."

"It's a tradition at large events," she smiled.

They sat in the kitchen, talking for what seemed like hours. When it was almost five in the afternoon, they went outside to sit at the dinner table. Draco couldn't move when he got to the doorway and found Roxanne still standing next to him.

"Oh, I forgot…" she trailed off.

He looked up and decided that he would be brave for once. While she was looking outside for someone to help them, Draco lowered himself to her height and caught her lips on his. She was shocked at first, but then melted into his arms that had wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa," someone said and the kiss was broken. They turned to find Scorpius. "She's really pretty, Dad," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat on their bed, waiting for Draco to finish getting ready.<p>

"Hurry up, hun!" she called.

He peeked his head out, "Roxi, wear your purple dress that you wore to Scorpius's graduation three years ago. And bring your violin."

"But I'm pregnant! I'll never fit!"

"You'll fit, trust me."

When he emerged from the bathroom she had the purple dress on. It fit over her large bump perfectly, just as he said, because he put a fitting charm on it.

"Beautiful," he purred.

She went over to him, fixed his tie and gave him a kiss. "We better get to the shower," she whispered.

"I can't believe she'll be here in less than two weeks."

"I can't believe these nine months are going by so slow! I want Caelum now," she huffed.

"Mmmmhm," he nuzzled into her hair. "I love you, Roxanne."

"And I love you, Draco," she smiled.

His hands journeyed over her abdomen, "I love you, Caelum."

**Fin! So, thoughts? :D**


End file.
